<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgetting you by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874393">Forgetting you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All my anon works put together [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Loss of Identity, Memory Loss, Mild Blood, Self-Doubt, Strained Relationships, amnesiac technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno losses all of his memories in the midst of the destruction of L'manburg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All my anon works put together [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im not sure what else to tag i have no clue what this really is well enjoy &lt;3</p><p>im not telling how many times i had to redo this also...lets just say it was an absolute pain and im never trying to do anything new ever again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Explosions. Loud deafening explosions were erupting from every side of his body. There was a bloody constant ringing in his ear too. High pitched annoying. It reminded him of something he longed to remember, now rearing its ugly head it wasn't pleasant. He let out a low groan as the pressure in his skull multiplied as his thoughts started to flow in steadily. Where was he? Why was everything so loud? What was going on?</p><p>He was able to barely register an arm harshly pulling him up from the ground he was laid on. What was wrong with him? Why was the world spinning? Techno could tell that not all the pieces were fitting together. He was missing key parts like, first why was he in the middle of a battle field as tnt rained down from the sky? He locked eyes with ocean blue ones that held nothing but worry within them. The familiar swirl of those eyes pulled him deeper into his mind. Why did they remind him of someone he knew? Who was this blond man? Where was he taking him? </p><p>Despite his nonexistent memories towards the man he felt the urge to follow and for some reason protect him. Maybe it was his instincts that had managed to take the reins as his more logical part of his brain was off it's wire. He grit his teeth painfully trying to awake any semblance of memories he might have hidden away. Yet there was nothing but a blank palette bleached of anything he might consider a color for him to attach himself to. Entirely blank. This wasn't good.</p><p>After a while of running away the explosions grew quiet and soon the only thing that was held in the air was deafening silence. What was going on? Hands firmly slammed down on his shoulders. He spun his head, from the carnage that had been made in where they had run out from, to look at the man in shock. “Techno what the fuck mate you could've gotten yourself killed” the man spoke in a heavy accent worried lined each and every word. He felt like a child being scolded by the man, but he couldn't help but latch onto the man who had called him...Techno? Was that his name or something? Was he this Techno?</p><p>He could all but stare agape at the man in confusion. Why did his head feel so fuzzy? He watched as the man's gaze studied him, only to let out a sigh looking past him, Techno followed the man's eyes to see a small blond kid walking up to him, the boys glare held a fire behind it as he came to stop just before him. </p><p>The kid let out a growl before he spoke looking up at him Techno felt his skin prickle at the heated look he was being faced with it “you fucking did it Techno, i hope your proud of yourself. You can't ever just let people have good things?” The boy's look changed to something less of a glare and more sorrowful as he turned to the man standing beside him “and you Phil-i thought you were better than this.” The kid spoke almost like he was breathless as if he was in disbelief by their actions. What had they done?</p><p>Techno glanced between the two as the man, who he guessed was called Phil, spoke up “Tommy. We did what we had to it was for the best” the kid, who Techno now assumed to be named Tommy, took a step back as if repulsed by Phil's words “wah-you fucking blew up the nation for the best? Are you kidding me! You did this for no goddamn reason and you know it” Tommy took a few steps forward until he was looking almost straight up at Phil. Techno could see the way Phil’s jaw started to tighten as his eyes narrowed down to the boy. “Your nation got my son killed, Tommy.” </p><p>Phil’s hand shot out to grab at the boy's shirt pulling him up until he was just standing on the tips of his shoes “and it's no one's fault besides yours-You old fucking man” Tommy manged to spit out with all the anger in the world before Phil threw him to the ground. “You say your nation did nothing. But look at all the pain it caused everyone. And it was doomed to fall the second you tried to fight Dream” Tommy shook his head sitting up on his elbows as if the fall hadn't even bothered him, Techno felt weirdly proud at the kids determination, “it wasn't my nation. It was your sons...he was like my brother you know” the second part came out like a whisper as he looked away to the crater in the ground. A nation? What had he done? Why would he do this? What happened?</p><p>Phil’s face fell considerably at the boy's words, as if he had been caught off guard. Techno could only stand by as Phil started off in the diction they had originally been running towards. “What are you still doing here? Haven't you done enough damage? Why don't you go and run off with your old pal huh? Fucking freak.” Techno jumped at the sudden harsh words being thrown at him. Tommy was still sitting on the ground now crossing his legs, his eyes downcast no longer holding that raging fire behind them but that fight was still there-still lingering. If he was planning to be a problem, Techno was assured he would be seeing him again. Who is he to me? Why are they so hostile?</p><p>Techno gave a look around at the destruction all over, the nation as they called. It was never coming back. Whoever had done it they made sure of that. If he was being honest he wasn't sure he'd like to know who had done the real damage. His eyes trialed up to the gridlock pattern high in the sky, whoever made it wasn't playing around. Techno mused about the name Dream he had heard earlier from Phil. Could he have done this? Who was this man not to be fought? Should he be worried?</p><p>He backed away from Tommy who was completely ignoring him at that point. The boy looked like he lost in thought anyways, as he bore holes into the ground. Techno wanted to say something-anything but the words had been trapped since the moment he awoke in the midst of explosions. No wasn't the time for words, he needed answers. Not from him though. Phil. He felt like he could trust the blond man, why he couldn't say it was just his instincts telling him. </p><p>Techno followed the path he had seen Phil take earlier. He turned one of the many corners Just in time to see the man enter a swirling purple portal. He followed quickly afraid that if he lost him now he would never find him again. Once entering the portal the man in question was leaning against it having his leg pulled up to rest against the blocks. Techno eyed the man for a second before taking in his surroundings. It was warm, almost suffocating. He liked the feeling though. Surprisingly. </p><p>“Did you talk to Tommy?” Phil’s voice rang out. Techno shook his head as he waited for the man to move, he surely wasn't going into this uncharted territory first. “I'm not surprised he’s been spoiled with the idea that this world is all unicorns and rainbows” the man spat out finally taking the lead towards their unknown destination. Techno felt the urge to speak finally. Maybe he could confide with him. But what should he tell him? Techno but at his bit as he tried to think about the best way of telling him. The man will surely be able to tell he's not the same as he knows him. Techno opened his mouth letting out a shallow breath before starting. </p><p>“Listen..Phil?” Techno winced as soon as he spoke the blonde turned to face him, shock was lining his features. God this was a mistake. He sighed, “i can’t...i- i-my memories” the words came out like glass cutting at his throat all the way up to his lips. “I don't remember” Techno finally managed to get a full statement out. Did talking always take this much energy? Phil seemed to be digesting his words slowly, soon he was nodding. “Okay. That's totally okay what do you remember then?” His words were soft as if he was trying to both convince himself and Techno that everything was good. </p><p> Techno shook his head frowning trying to avoid the blue orbs. Why couldn't he just spit the words out? Phil's face paled as he grabbed hold of Techno’s shoulders. “What do you mean?” Techno felt his heart throb painfully. He was hurting Phil. Why did it hurt him so much? Who was this man to him? “i can't remember anything?” Techno ran a hand through his hair feeling the grip on his shoulders lessen. “We need to get home right now” the urgency in the man's words sent chills down his spine. Who was he? What secrets did he hold?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil tells Techno some information.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lots and lots of dialogue im dead hope you enjoy &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>oh and just imagine you best friend losing all of their memories effectively forgetting who you are god poor Phil lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil had practically pulled him through the wastelands of...nether? The word seemed to seamlessly float by in his head as he was dragged by his hand once more. Soon enough a portal loomed in the distance. It was sitting right above a steep cliff that dive bombed straight into the lava sat bubbling below. They couldn't be ones for having much company he mused. The spiral of purples started to take over his vision once more. It felt like he had done it a million times over and yet at the same time the action felt foreign. </p><p>Was life always going to feel like this? Everything feeling so natural so normal yet not at all the same time. If so his sanity wouldn't last long. Whatever the solution he needed it, or his mind just might really split in two.</p><p>Unlike the place he had woken up in the sudden cold bit at his skin as soon as they passed through. Though he couldn't say he wasn't a fan of the snowflakes falling quietly from the sky above or the serene landscape covered in a thick layer of snow. Phil was already walking towards a rather large hill in the distance not taking a second to appreciate the biome they had landed in. Techno could see the man's hand coming up to his face every so often as if wiping at sweat? To worry a man he didn't even know. God he really was something else. </p><p>They traveled in strained silence the entire way to the hill, it only added to the eeriness of the empty land they were surrounded by besides of course the hill. Once hopping over some mounds of dirt on the hillside, Techno was met with a small cottage sitting in the shadow of said hill. The word home floated by slowly yet Techno would be damned to even hope that such a place was owned by him. From what he's seen he's one for mass destruction and that alone. A small cottage wouldn't be suited for him. Phil was just about to be at the house by the time Techno realized he hadn’t moved from atop the dirt pile.</p><p>Nearing the cabin did nothing for him as he had been what, at least in the back of his mind, hoping for. It looked like someone put a lot of care and love into the home they built but the idea of him actually gathering the resources and constructing the whole thing, impossible. “Are you coming in Techno?” Phil’s voice was strained as he spoke, his eyes holding something that Techno couldn't quite distinguish, once again the look the man gave deeply unsettled him. Walking up the steps Techno was met with spruce doors, their iron handles had a red tint to it. Seeing the sight for some reason made his blood run hot. Another feeling he couldn't quite place. Just as natural as breathing came to anyone. Honestly it was becoming annoying. Why couldn't he even gather a single memory? </p><p>Opening the door Techno took in the small cottages interior. Weapons lined one wall while the other wall had a small couch but seemed like it was used mostly for brewing stands at the moment, they held a variety of colors, the names of which felt like they were on the tip of his tongue strangely. And finally at the back wall there sat a small storage area and kitchen, and for some reason an enderman was sitting in a boat. Phil was leaning against the small counter in the kitchen, arms crossed as he tapped his fingers restlessly against his elbows. His face seemed to be in a permanent frown now.</p><p>Techno cautiously stepped into the house closing the door behind him as he did. He could almost hear himself yelling at someone to shut the door, as they left the house. He took a moment to look around as if trying to seek out that voice, only for his eyes to catch the ladder going both up and down. He could hear the faint mumbles of what sounded to be villagers? Along with the occasional moo? What was going on in this house? “Were you being serious with me back there Techno?” Phil’s firm voice pulled him from his thoughts as he nodded to the blond man.</p><p>“I-i'm not sure what to say...do you remember me in any way?” Phil’s eyes seemed to be pleading for any slight recollection from him but just looking at the blue eyed man brought back nothing to him. “I'm sorry. I haven't a clue who you are” Techno spoke sheepishly moving towards the weapons. His eyes landed on a diamond sword. He gave a glance to the man whose eyes were now dulled of their color, yet he was still watching him expectantly. Carefully he pulled the sword up and gave it a small test swing. It was amazing it felt like the sword was an extension of his body, as if he was made to wield the weapon.</p><p>Techno had so many questions yet nothing wanted to come out. The idea of being clueless was, in a weird way, comforting. To be ignorant. Only so few were blessed and cursed with it. He could be that. But he knew that would be too selfish to ask for, he needed to know what he had done. He gripped the sword tightly, relishing in slight pain it gave off at the action. “So where do we start then?” he asked, finally looking up to the man who had yet to move from his spot.</p><p>“Well I guess introductions are needed hen?” The man rubbed at the back of his head as if mentally getting ready “I'm Philza but everyone just calls me Phil here” Phil paused to look around, then his eyes finally met Techno’s. “And your Technoblade, of course everyone just calls you Techno” he nodded at Phil’s statement of course that's all he could really do. Everything the man spoke of he would just have to take as the truth at least until he spoke to someone else. He bit at his inner cheek remembering the conversation between Phil and Tommy. They were almost like two sides of a coin. Two different stories. Two different perspectives. If he wanted the whole truth he'd likely have to face that feisty boy again. But for now he needed as much  information as he could get from Phil.</p><p>Techno shifted from his stance to place the sword on his empty sheath on his hip. He did a double take of the action he did automatically. Muscle memory sure was something else, at least he could be somewhat soothed by the idea that if he got into some trouble his own body just might help him. He could see the way Phil’s eyes flickered down to his hip almost as surprised by the action just as he was. “Who was I?” Techno asked, feeling a little more confident in his body. “A warrior. A friend. An anarchist.” Phil seemed to simplify with a small yet audible laugh as he turned around to go through some chest. “We’ve been friends for longer than I care to remember. We've fought together. Laughed...cried. I consider you as my family at this point.”</p><p>Phil turned around holding an emerald in the palm of his hand he gave a small, almost sad, smile. Techno crossed the room in a few steps picking up the gem carefully. “You gave that to me when I helped you bring home your pets here” Techno wished he could gain any fickler of a memory from the jewel but it's shine only showed the reflection of a stranger staring back at him. “So...” Techno lifted the gem to the light looking through it's green colored filter. “I was an anarchist?” he lowered the emerald to stare at Phil before handing it back over to the man “yeah you hated any and all governments.” Phil let out a chuckle, the action had Techno smiling for some reason, why was this man's laughter so warm? But he hated all governments? Why? What had they done to him? Was that nation a government? What was that nation even called? Guilt felt like it was tearing him apart. Everything was conflicting with his emotions. </p><p>“Okay” Techno coughed into his first turning away to look at all the potions bubbling quietly, eyeing the man out from the corner of his eye “what was i doing before i-uh lost everything” Phil walked towards the couch, sitting down with a huff before finally speaking “That. Is a longer story.” he sighed, rolling his neck almost like an old man would do. Phil gave a pat on the couch next to him as Techno shook his head opting for the window seal he was already perched up against. He knew that they were friends...but not him. He wasn't friends with this man, maybe his body was but his mind was a different person. Maybe that didn't really make sense but it brought some comfort to him, at least he tried to make it feel like comfort. He'd take any of it as he could get right now.</p><p>“I guess i have to start from the beginning.” The man let out a soft sigh as sadness filled his features “My son, Wilbur, he started the nation of L’manburg. It was a small yet very determined nation one that took ‘no’ more as a challenge than an order. Dream the ruler of the lands of the dream smp, well he didn't like the imposing nation on his territory. So they went to war. My son lost his first life in the beginning of it all. Now I told him- I told him. You never lose any of your lives because they should be you know...but he was just as stubborn as he was determined to make his nation known and recognized as independent from Dream’s land. And he did. With the cost of two of Tommy’s lives.”</p><p>Phil’s voice broke at the mention of Tommy. Techno watched in stunned silence as the man hunched over to wipe at his eyes. “I mean it's-you don't get children involved in war. No less have their lives wagered in bets towards some discs and land. It's not something I taught him yet, the value of life...it varies between everyone I guess. No matter how hard one tries to teach someone what it means.” Phil lifted his head with a broken laugh, limply laying his hands back into his lap. His tone was bitter at his last statement.</p><p>“Anyways” he took a shuddering breath as did Techno almost mimicking him in a way, feeling the man's emotions echoing off his own. “They got their independence and well...Wilbur being the boy he was, he wanted more. They held an election and lost. Wil lost his second life trying to run away from the man that ordered his and Tommy’s citizenship to be revoked, effectively exiling them from their own nation...and then you- you actually join the story” Phil said looking up at him, almost expecting him to fill in his part yet when he said nothing Phil continued “yet you don't remember why you were called into the fight.” He sighed, lowering his head back to the floor.</p><p>“I believe that it was to help destroy the very government that had made. And you agreed to help them.” Phil stopped for a second as if lost in thought before continuing. “You know Techno you were like their older brother to them, they looked up to you in many ways. You taught them things I couldn't and helped them in ways I was not capable of doing. When we rolled into town people would always hide away.” Phil let out a chuckle at the memory something Techno so desperately also wanted to share with the man. </p><p>“I asked why one day and they said wherever we go chaos follows...But I'm getting sidetracked. You helped them with resources and gathering equipment for them. You did all you could for a successful raid on the nation. And you did- you took back the nation. But Wilbur- Wilbur wanted something else from that nation. Something he longed for yet would never be able to gain anymore.” Phil let out another sigh as the weight slowly dipped into his shoulders. Whether it was the weight of his sorrows or guilt Techno would never be sure. He couldn't help but wonder if they had ever talked like this before, if Phil had ever told Techno about this before losing everything. How would he react if so? What would memory Techno be feeling right now?  </p><p>“A lot more happened but Tommy wouldn't really tell me nor even talk to me about it. Because I was the one to take Wil’s final life. And I know that I shouldn't be upset with him, I shouldn't blame him. He doesn't deserve that but still there's this part of me that cant accept what Wilbur had become in my absence. I can't help but put the blame onto Tommy. And he can't help but blame me for taking his Wilby away.” Techno absorbed the overload of information spilling from the man's lips like a desperate plea for forgiveness. Phil killed his son? Wait when did he even enter the story?</p><p>Techno shifted the weight of his legs from sitting up by the window seal to weighing the words in his mind. Trying to find the right questions to ask. Finally he settled on one. One that had been making a hole in his head since the moment he woke up. “So um Phil?” the man jerked his head up to look at his eyes slightly puffy “we won i'm guessing the war i mean in L'manburg...but that place we were at earlier- what happened there?” Phil sat up straightening his back “that was L'manburgs remains.” He confirmed to Techno with a nod as if that was the end of the conversation. “What did we do though? That place was nothing but dust.” Phil’s eyes looked past him for a moment before coming back to him and locking eye contact. “We did what was right.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More dialogue between the two</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil stood from his spot on the couch before suddenly taking the potions out from the stands, he seemed to want to end the conversation right then and there but Techno wasn't having any of it. “You just killed Wilbur?- But why did you come here in the first place? What happened after he died? And-and who told you all of this?” Techno moved towards the man whose face darkened at his words “they tried to kill you after you went into retirement. Tommy betrayed you. He stole from you. And we paid them back. For everything.” He grit out clutching onto the potions avoiding Techno’s eyes. “You're not answering me Phil. Please just talk to me” Phil swirled on his feet startling him as he was suddenly faced with the man he was trying to drill for answers.</p><p>“You just don't understand Techno, we don't talk. We don't do this” he motioned his arms to the air, to the area around them as if there was something unwelcome in it “we don't do the emotions. Especially you.” his finger planted firmly against Techno’s chest as he raised his voice. “You just don't understand.” Techno felt the anger bubble from within at Phil’s unjust outburst “Yeah you're right Phil I don't understand. I mean how can i? You honestly think I want to be like this? To not even remember who i am? Who i was? To be completely alone in this unfamiliar place? Is that what you think i want?”</p><p>Techno fumed feeling his face flush as he continued even as Phil’s face turned to that of shock “I never asked to forget all that I've ever known. I just want to try and remember something. For god's sake i'd take just about anything at this point. Don't you understand Phil?” Techno took a step back taking greedy breaths as to somewhat calm himself. He lowered voice along with his head to look at the floor. “I just want to know who i am. Why I'm hated. Why I hate. I'm lost Phil. And it feels like I'm never going to be that person you want me to be. I can't be that old Techno you remember. As much as I too want to be him. He's gone. I doubt he will ever come back fully either.” Techno concluded going for the door only to stop when the man's small hand gripped at his arm. He didn't want to turn around. To face the man who seemed to hold onto the details he so desperately needed.</p><p>“I-i'm sorry Techno that was wrong oh me to say. It's just...I'm- fuck Techno you ask all the questions I've been asking myself. And i don't know what to say...I uh I got a letter from Tommy. He told me to come and try to talk Wilbur out of blowing up the nation. But then, it's all a blur Techno and before I knew it his diamond sword was in my hands deep in his chest. I had killed my son. I took his last life.” Phil let go of his shoulder as slowly Techno turned to face the man who was still grieving the loss of his son. “I'm sorry I was of no help back then” Phil let out a huff at his words “you can't apologize for what you don't remember” Techno shook his head at the man's solemn words “forgetting doesn't mean the action is gone too. I had abandoned you in your time of need.” He can’t make up for his past but the least he could do was to apologize. Even if it felt somewhat insincere.</p><p>Phil’s eyes held that look of confusion that Techno seemed to always feel like he had on his own face. “Techno you rose withers after I killed him. You wanted the nation to die by your hands but...they got killed and after that you ran away to retire, war had finally taken its toll and you wanted to find peace...within yourself and within the land you occupied. You found a home in this place. And i- i stayed for a while in the rebuilt L’manburg before they went after you. They attempted to take one of your lives but failed. And it was there that I realized that the nation was more corrupt than I had originally thought it to be, Wilbur's reason came to shine, it was different from what it had once been. Then with the help of Dream. We both destroyed that nation. You fought sword in hand, I raised your withers. Together we left nothing behind to be rebuilt”</p><p>Techno nodded, finally seeing the pieces come together at least slightly. “Then that thing in the sky?” Phil gave a hard look at the mention of whatever was sitting in the sky “Dream. He had tnt rain from the skies. Again I released as many withers as I could. It was actually around that time I found you lying on the ground after most of the fighting was over, and well here we are.” Phil’s uncertain eyes met his own “So you didn't see what happened to me?” Techno asked hoping the answer to be no, yet Phil nodded in agreement he felt his heart sink. “We have no idea why I was on the ground or what might have caused it?” Phil again nodded wordlessly. Techno let out a groan rubbing his face. “Not sure what i expected” the man let out a laugh at his irritation. Again Techno found himself smiling at the man's laugh. Maybe, at least, he could find some comfort in knowing this man was just as broken as he was. He seemed to care a lot for the man who he used to be, hopefully and with some time Phil would care for the man he was now. It was something to hold onto at least. No matter how frail of an idea it felt like.</p><p>“Who is this Dream?” The man had been mentioned on multiple occasions, but Techno was being spoken to like he knew the man. Phil barked out a laugh, “you aren't really a big fan of his. He helped us and we helped him. From how you spoke about him to me though you didn't fully trust him but you held him highly in some ways...He saved you during your failed execution too.” he added the last part lowly. Phil started to walk past him before stopping at the door as his hand sat on the knob. “I'm going to be gone for a little bit but just call me if you need anything Techno” Phil didn't turn around to even look at him before exiting the door leaving him in the now all to spacious room. The man's sudden departure did nothing to help his now swarming nerves. Why did he leave like that?</p><p>Techno felt his skin itch as he found himself left alone in the unfamiliar house. Looking back to the door Phil had left through his eyes landed on the ladder hanging off the wall. There was no better time to explore the place while he could alone. His first decision was to find the source of all the racket he had first heard when entering the house. Going down the ladder Techno was met with a storage room filled with tons of empty boats. The urge to just start cleaning up the clutter was overwhelming but he managed to resist the urge by going down the ladder once more to the last floor.</p><p>Unlike the one before the ground was made of plan stone, it also had two separate holes going deeper into the ground. Two mobs stood in glass boxes looking towards him, he placed his hand on the piglins glass locking eyes with the quiet mob before going back to his investigation. A cow was tied up in the corner of the room next to a wall littered with signs. He started to read out the signs ones by one seeing as the handwriting changed occasionally to a more messy type of penmanship. Before he got to the finish the signs a mumble caught his attention from one of the closer holes in the ground. </p><p>Carefully going into the carved out cavity he saw a mess of villagers sitting on beds and talking amongst themselves. Some seemed to notice him while others blatantly ignored him. But none made a move to go towards him in any way. Instead of even trying to talk to them Techno scaled the ladder as quickly as possible he wasn't sure why seeing them made him feel so anxious, but it would be better to just talk to Phil about that anyways. Finally he made his way to the other hole looking down it, seeing how it went quite a ways down. With nothing else to do he slowly descended down the ladder. </p><p>The feeling of unease heavily set itself within him as he landed on the hard floor. The air was cold and filled with the heavy smell of mold. A small chest and bed sat together next to the wall. Was someone living there? The conditions seemed unbearable to even think about spending any amount of extended time in the hole. It felt more like a grave than anything. Techno eyed a sign mounted high on the wall next to the ladder ‘no pussies allowed’ it read it the same childlike scribbles he had seen earlier. Well it could be his handwriting though he had his doubts. But the idea that whoever was here had spent the time to decorate? It was a disturbing thought. Who was he? Did he put someone down here? Why would he do such a thing? The questions only left a sour taste in his mouth. </p><p>Techno couldn't bear the sensations of being trapped the longer he stayed in the dimly lit man made cave. He escaped back up the ladder, heaving a full sigh as he finally pulled himself from the dark place. The cow gave him a look, he glared at the cow only for it to moo softly looking away from him. He felt guilt bubble up form his unnecessary aggression towards the trapped animal. Walking over he gave the cow a slight pat on the head before going back up the ladder to explore the upper area. He found his mind wandering as he climbed to the top coming into the small room. His mind felt fluid. There was like this barrier or sorts? Like as if magic was consuming him whole? He wasn't sure what it was but it felt all to suffocating? But who would do this to him? Was this even someones doing? That couldn't be possible. Who- why would someone do that?</p><p>Before he could be pulled further into his thoughts he caught his reflection in a bell sitting just above an emerald block. The man he's long forgotten standing right before him, looking back at him with equally dull eyes. The only person who could understand what he was feeling. He sat on the edge of the bed taking a closer look at her features. This was him? He cupped at his jaw inspecting the way his face moved under his hand. He couldn't believe that he was actually looking at the person he forgot. The person who had all of his secrets. The persons who knew him best. </p><p>Techno felt the blood flow rush into his ears in a mind numbing sound. Realization hit him suddenly and fully, he forgot who he was. He was nothing but a blank slate. It sent an unwelcome shiver down his spine. He didn't want to be this empty person. He didn't want to lose who he was. Even if he didn't remember what he was. The idea of starting over with nothing was not something he wanted. He wanted to remember what Phil did. To share that pain the man now felt the need to no longer express to him. He wanted to feel something else but the unease that came with not knowing who he even was. To feel happy at Phil’s remarks or maybe even their inside jokes between them as others looked at them confused. Anything but this...emptiness. </p><p>He gripped at the white sheets of the bed, feeling the overwhelming sensation of loneliness come crashing down on him. The pain settled down at his eyes as he felt them well up with tears that threatened to fall at any given moment. Why him? Why did he have to lose everything? This wasn't fair. None of this was fair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>guess who finally has the ending figured out somewhat so like yay &lt;3</p><p>any takers on guessing what happened to Techno?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i realize i never mentioned that there is no Ghostbur in this fic. Wil died and he never came back nor will he ever. 3 strikes and your out thats it no redos, no coming back from the dead hes gone forever, i know that its not really important but its kinda the reason why Phil is so upset with Tommy (def not foreshadowing for next chap) </p><p> </p><p>okay yeah anyways hope you enjoy i think theres about 2 more chapters but um we will see well now im really done lol enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno wasn't sure how long he had been sitting on the bed but soon enough the sun was setting down and Phil had yet to return to the house. A part of him wanted to go out and make sure the man was safe while the other part wanted to wrap himself in the soft blanket and finally sleep. He hadn't realized just how tired his body was until he let it finally rest momentarily. Techno weighted the options in his head before opting just to sleep the night away with the faintest of hopes that in the morning he would wake remembering each and every detail of his life just like before.</p><p>Steadily he allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the winds blowing outside, he slowed his breathing until he was finally out. Techno found himself sitting in a bare room, everything had this red sheen to it. He felt his fingertips tingle at the sight but soon that was ripped away from him once he was able to see a silhouette sitting in the distance, darkness had consumed him whole as he met the equally dark eyes. That sensation of suffocating started once more as all the air seemed to be trapped by an unseen force, it was as if someone had dug their hand into his lungs and promptly squeezed them until escape was futile. He squirmed in the darkness, trying to pull away to get any relief from the agonizing pressure, a laugh broke out sharply at his pitiful attempt and echoed around his skull painfully mocking him.</p><p>Techno sat up from the bed feeling his heart race against his chest, feeling the heaving force behind his lungs. Taking some steadying, yet greedy, breaths he gave a look around the still dark room he had been just sleeping in, he was alone. The light from the moon was casting a shadow onto the bookcase stuck inside the wall across from him. He narrowed his eyes at the light as it outlined worn book covers before shifting his legs off the bed letting his feet dangle just inches above the floor. He rubbed at his eyes feeling the sudden sleep being ripped from him. Though he hated the idea of leaving now that it was dark, the house remained eerily silent still. Phil failed to return and now that worry was taking over he had to find him. It was like red alarms were starting to go off inside his head. Save Phil. </p><p>Quietly he moved about the house gathering what he felt would be necessary for his adventure out alone for the first time. He found himself gravitating towards the potions Phil had left out in his rather rushed exit from the day before. He wasn't sure why but he picked up a select few and pocketed them. He wasn't sure what he was grabbing only hoping that when the time came to use them, if he had to, he would pick correctly for whatever situation he would find himself in. After taking some last minute checks he was somewhat ready to go out. Still his nerves endlessly bit at him for being under prepared. Though it's hard to be prepared for anything when he knows absolutely nothing of what he was going into. </p><p>Walking through the snow didn't have the same glow as it did before when he was walking with Phil. His steps seemed to be all too loud in the moonlight, as he tried to remember where the portal was, but for the most part he trusted his body to remember the way for him. And luckily it did. Techno was once more faced with the purple swirls of what felt like looming danger. Before he could start to psych himself out he stepped through the portal.</p><p>The change in temperature was immediate and unpleasant. Unlike the bitter cold biting at his skin he could feel the way his body heated up as the sweat started to line at the top of his forehead. He scanned the area around the portal before making his way to the only other portal he knew. Lucky enough for Techno someone had been sane enough to use cobblestone to line the path way for him to follow. Though seeing as how Phil had previously told him that he had ran away to the snow biome to retire so why there was an entire path leading to his home well- maybe Phil had been lying to him. Hell any of the things the man had told him could've easily been lies. But there was still that part of him that trusted him fully for some odd reason. No matter how much the man gave him to doubt.</p><p>Techno got up to the higher part of the path before stopping. He palmed his face at the realization that hit him, he felt like a fool now. Phil told him to call if he needed anything. He absently patted at his empty pockets before biting his lip at the new fact he was faced with. Call? What the hell did that even mean? Now he felt like an idiot for feeling like a fool. He let out a groan at his situation he was now being confronted with. Was Phil really asking him to call him? On what? Did they have phones here? Where was his phone if he had one? Was the man making fun of him? </p><p>Slowly he regained his brisk pace back up to the portal following the path going above the long fall down to lava, what was most certainly certain death for him or anyone in that case. He felt his breath hitch once he saw the portal finally this part of his journey was now almost over he could flee into the night and seek out the man. And maybe even talk to Tommy if he found the time. Yeah he could do this. Everything was finally working out for him. He let a smile grow on his face. He felt accomplished and proud at his ability to at least transverse the foreign world. With or without memories maybe he would be fine.</p><p>Yet that smile was soon replaced as he paled at the sight of an unknown man standing at the portals entrance. His green hood was pulled up hiding the entirety of his head, his face was lowered to a compass swirling rapidly in his hand. Techno hid behind the only pillar in slight as he peeked from around the corner. For some reason all the hairs on the back of his neck were standing at attention just at the sight of the man. He hated the way his hand trembled as he reached into his pocket pulling out one of the potions.</p><p>Techno found himself looking at his murky reflection in the light purple potion watching as the beads of sweat dripped down from his forehead. Without a second thought he downed it feeling it slide down his throat quickly. The burn was immediate as his skin felt like it was on fire, his eyes had gone blurry as the burned subsided. Techno tried to focus on the unknown man who stood still in front of the portal. Suddenly the man lifted his head towards his direction, but instead of being faced with the man's face he found a mask staring back at him along with a crude smiling face drawn on it. The man approached him slowly like one would with prey. This was it he was going to die. He winced as the man approached him. He made it and now this was it. It was all for nothing. </p><p>He felt the rush of air flow by him as the man passed by not even sparing a glance towards him. Techno watched in stunned silence as the hooded man walked down the path he had just come up from. His skin began to itch as the man seemed to be heading towards his portal but who was he to guess where he was actually going. How many portals were there? What are the chances of that man going to his out of all of them? The possibilities seemed to be infinite. Techno shook his head trying to rid the unease that seemed to come with the sight of someone new. Maybe it was just that man though? What were his instincts even trying to tell him? God he was a mess.</p><p>Without anyone else in sight Techno rushed towards the portal and immediately went in. The sooner he was out of there the better, the farther he was from that man. Once the fresh air had captured his lungs once more he was able to finally take in the potions effects on him. His hands were translucent. He was invisible? Is that why the man failed to notice him? He thanked the stars for his hand picking that potion out of all of them. He let out a soft sigh taking in the scenery around him. He was back at that portal he had gone through to meet Phil on the other side. With no real idea where to go in mind he set foot onto the damp soil going in whatever direction that felt right. </p><p>Techno walked for what seemed to be just a few minutes down the wooden pathway. He knew where he was heading now. The last place he had seen Tommy. Though his goal was to make sure Phil was safe. Tommy’s heated attitude towards him made him all the more curious about the young boy's story as much as his take on who he was. If he wanted an honest opinion there was no better one to get than that of someone who hated him. Sure their hatred would probably bury the truth but there was no harm in trying. Maybe talking to the boy was a bad idea after all?</p><p>After sometime Techno was standing before the crater he, Phil and Dream had made in the nation. Phil was right, no one would be able to rebuild from this destruction. Techno sat on the edge for a second taking in the view as the sun slowly rose into the sky. What did the place look like before they had made it into nothing? People cared for the place. And he had gone and taken it away from them. ‘You can't ever just let people have good things’ Tommy’s words replayed in his mind. Why would he do this? What was the point of this type of violence? Phil said they had tried to kill him but was that really all to the story? There had to be something else. Something Phil had failed to tell him. Because this-this wasn't right. No one deserved this.</p><p>Techno stood after the sun fully came into view from over the hill. Stretching he locked onto where he had found himself lying just yesterday. He couldn't believe how much had happened in so little time. Or why he was even there. Phil. He was here for Phil. Carefully he made his way to the place he had woken up to. Inspecting the area around he saw nothing of what looked to be foul play?  Could it even be considered that? Neither he nor Phil knew what happened to him. Someone had to have seen it all. He trailed his eyes up from the shadow he was standing under. Dream must have seen what happened. Dream would be able to help him then. He would have to ask Phil what this Dream looked like. Maybe he could even manage for them to speak soon. That would be a good plan. He grinned at the thought of finally getting some answers. A good plan indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have to say out of all of the chapters this is by far my fav. i hope you enjoy it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the distance Techno heard a small yell, a high pitched voice calling out for someone or even at someone. Quickly Techno made his way back towards the growing yells, his heart started to race in his chest at the idea of Phil calling out for help begging for anyone to save him. After climbing over a few hills, to avoid anyone he might see on the paths, Techno saw a dirt shack from where the screams seemed to escape out of. He would even go as far as to say he recognized the voice. “You bastard!” the young voice screamed out like thunder “you fucken don't get to tell me what i feel” Techno approached the door looking through the holes seeing the young boy from before and Phil? Why were they fighting again? </p><p>“Listen Tommy I know you're upset-” the boy slapped away Phil’s hand from approaching him any closer “you're damn right I am. What right do you have to take everything we worked for away? And then shove this in my face?” Phil let out a sigh as if he had been fighting with the boy all night, if he had then the bags under his eyes made sense. “Please just try and listen to the reason Techno needs you” Phil pleaded with the fiery young boy.</p><p>He stilled at the mention of his name. What was Phil trying to convince Tommy for? It seemed the mention of his name also seemed to stun the young boy who looked as if he would be spitting lava at the man any second now “Techno? You think that pig bastard needs my help?” Phil appeared to be at his wits end as Tommy started to laugh now at Phil. “I’ll help him when he's fucking dead” Techno grimaced at the boy's harsh words towards him. He could see the sudden vein pop in the older man's forehead as his hand suddenly lashed out slapping Tommy across the face. Time stood still at the sudden impulsive action the man had taken.</p><p>The boy seemed to be in utter shock as well as Phil at his own actions towards the boy yet his words carried on seemingly despite him. “You take death as something you can come back from. It's not some joke Tommy. I wish we could all laugh about it but Wilbur’s gone and he's never coming back. You just don't take this seriously enough.” Phil scolded as Tommy held a hand to his now red cheek, mouth agape as if at a loss of words. “I know you grew up with death all around you, but it's more serious than you think and Techno. He's in trouble.”</p><p>Tommy's eyes turned heated again as Phil had just unintentionally relit the fire he just managed to extinguish. “Techno this. Techno that. If you fucking care for him so goddamn much then why aren’t you helping him?” Tommy pushed at Phil's chest making the older man stumble back, their glares heated a million times over “if i was able to then i wouldn't be here obviously Tommy” Phil spit back towards the kid. Techno had seen enough, this was going nowhere. He pushed the doors open watching as both turned to stare at him. Tommy’s heated glare stayed while Phil's turned to more of worry “Techno what's wrong?” Phil crossed the room in milliseconds to examine him for any obvious wounds. “I don't know how to call you” Techno admitted quietly suddenly feeling as if a thousand eyes were landed on him. “Bull fucking shit Techno” Tommy grit out sitting on one of the many chest littered around the room, and as far as he could get away in the cramped room. </p><p>“Please Tommy” Phil tried to reason with the boy “No Phil I know what you're doing- having him eavesdrop to have more of a reason to take away what I love. I know your sick tricks. The both of you.” Tommy spit out like vile crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Phil was about to speak up once more before Techno placed a hand on the man's shoulder. He gave an unsure look to him but Techno just nodded towards him, if Phil continued they really would end up in some bloodbath at the end of it all. Phil took that as his cue to leave for the two to finally talk. For a second no one dared move or speak as Phil left. Of course Tommy broke it first as soon as the door shut not even looking towards him “i'm not gonna forgive you no matter what you say, hell i don't know why i'm even giving you the time of day” Techno nodded despite knowing the boy wasn't looking at him “i know. I don't expect you to...I've been told what I did. I don't forgive myself either. But I'm just hoping you might be able to help me out. Just a little.”</p><p>Tommy turned his head slightly toward him yet still refused to look at him directly. Techno took that as a green light to go ahead and continue speaking. “Now i'm not sure what Phil has told you. But i was hoping you could just tell me a little about who i am?” Tommy let out a huff “you're a right prick if that's what you want to know. I'm not gonna boast your already stupidly high ego” Techno had half the mind to laugh at the boys amusing bitter comment “i was actually hoping you tell me about who i was, like as a person. What were my morals and such?” Tommy turned fully to look at him, lips in a frown “i don't know what your trying to get at Techno. You betrayed me and Wil. And then again after my exile with Dream. You were never a good person. You only wanted violence and war. As you would always say ‘blood for the blood god’ like some freak.” </p><p>That was something new “blood for the blood god?” he parroted to the boy whose face seemed to only get more annoyed “yes it was your catchphrase or some shit. Why are you acting like you don't know it?” Tommy raised an eyebrow at his question. Well Techno had nothing to lose. “I've lost all my memories.” Techno watched as the boy shifted on the chest. “Yeah right” he scoffed at Techno turning up his nose “like i'll believe that load of-” “Tommy. I can't remember anything. I lost everything single thing that made me who I was” Tommy stared at him with widened eyes for a second “nothing at all?” his eyebrows scrunched up in doubt “like really?” Techno let out a sigh “Yes. I have no clue who you are or who I am. I woke up in the middle of the battle and realized that I had forgotten...everything. Phil helped with the basics but he's only been here for a little bit...we spent more time together though or at least i was told.” </p><p>Tommy seemed to torn at his words “well...yeah you spent some time with me and Wil in Pogtoipa-” “okay now what's Pogtopia?” Techno interrupted before Tommy could go on. “It's where we called for your help. After we had our citizenship's revoked from L’manburg we hid out there for the time being. We needed help and who else but big brother Techno to come to the rescue. But all you are good for is killing. You're a living weapon. You live for violence and destruction Techno. Not really traits of a good person” Techno felt discouraged at Tommy’s words, but at the same time he didn't feel all that surprised. He was almost the complete opposite of what Phil had described him as. Was he really such a bad person? Was he actually someone worth remembering? Maybe it would've been better had he just disappeared all together. </p><p>“You're loyal to a fault though. Brave. Strong. Kind. You care a lot Techno and you love tons.” Tommy gave a smile before letting it fall as he continued “But you're just so damn stubborn when it comes to your ideals man. You can't ever just shut up at times too. You bully me when I'm down, or just straight up just ignore me at times. You're awkward, bad at social situations, easily peer pressured. But that's just you. Or at least who you were I guess. Sure i hate you but...you were like a brother to me for the longest time. You would always help Wilbur with his fighting skills and you would help me with whatever I was having trouble with at the time.” Tommy smiled again albeit smaller this time as he looked past him to the door Phil had left through just moments before. “When it was just the four of us...things were good.”</p><p>Techno was at a loss for words at the boy's honest statement towards him. He had never felt both so honored and insulted at the same time. But Tommy seemed to be speaking from the heart. The words felt too genuine to be in anyways rehearsed. “I- thank you Tommy.” Techno fumbled over his words for a second “it's just thank you. I've been feeling so lost and i know that i can't make up for what i did to you but i want you to know that i'm deeply sorry for all the pain i put you through. I know you didn't deserve it. I just hope you can continue to help me to at least try and remember who I was. Or maybe in some way just help me get my memories back together.” Techno pushed his hands in his pockets to try and stop the sudden fidgeting. Tommy smirked at him as he eyed his hands in his pocket “you've gone all soft man” he barked out a laugh as Techno felt his face heat. “You're such a pussy, you know that right?” Tommy continued his belly laughter at him even as Phil came through the door. Techno shook his head at the sight of Tommy curled up onto himself unable to contain his laughter. He glanced over to Phil seeing as he too held the same smile. Who knew that the boy would give him the most honest insight to him. And he even admitted to hating him. The things you learn. The relief was nice though. Techno felt like he could actually breath. He could start over. Turn his blank page and add his own color on the next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everything had been said and done Techno left the two to talk amongst themselves, both had simmered down from their explosiveness of emotions from before. Techno was happy to see both of them, for once, not at each others throats. His feet felt like they were floating on the path as he walked back to the house. Phil said he would later join him and though Tommy told him to ‘fuck off’ when he tired to invite him he was sure the boy would eventually make his way over to the house in due time. He was in no rush. He had all the time in the world. Techno interlocked his fingers behind his head as he made his way back to the portal ready for whatever was to come now. He was honestly looking forward to the days to come. To hear all Tommy has to say. To be in the company of Phil. God he was ready to not feel like the world could crumble at any moment. </p><p>Techno let his arms fall as his stomach dropped along with them. Was he really not allowed to ever relax? The hooded man from before was standing in front of the portal like some guard. Techno was about to turn around and just walk back with Phil when the man caught sight of him and waved him over. Goosebumps littered his skin at the man's friendly action. Techno swallowed on his tongue for a second hesitating at the steps before him. He bit at his tongue before walking up to the man whose mask stared blankly at him unnervingly. “Well hello there Techno it seems i missed you on the way to your house” the man's voice was chipper from behind the mask. But Techno felt like there was something just...off.</p><p>He nodded to the man walking past him to the portal. Maybe just acknowledging him would be enough, but before Techno could even get his hopes up the man followed after him “I noticed that you weren't home?” the man seemed to prod again. What did he want with him at home? He narrowed his eyes down to the man “i was with Phil and Tommy” Techno entered the portal quickly only to watch the man walk in with him. Did this man want small talk or something? As soon as they crossed over the man was speaking again. “So you didn't wait like I asked you to?” the masked man hummed waiting for Techno to answer “I didn't see the need in talking to you today” Techno lied as if he knew what the man was trying to ask about, with the slightest hope it just might deter the man. “Oh well i just thought you might...” the man let out a chilling laugh cutting himself off but didn't bother to finish his statement. The air felt thicker than before even without the sweltering temperature around them. </p><p>They walked in uncomfortable silence through the nether, it was like the man was waiting for the right moment to strike. Techno’s nerves were going off like wildfire. With each step they took towards the house he felt his fingers tingle more. Fight. Fight. Fight for your life. The words seemed to spur on to more violent measures. He was sweating bullets and it was no longer the fault of the heat. Everything he felt towards Phil seemed to be the opposite of this man. And with each glance towards him only set him more on edge. Something bad was going to happen. Did the hooded man have something to do with his memories? Was that why he hated every second he stood in the man's overbearing presence?  </p><p>The portal home finally loomed in the distance thankfully, the masked man had yet to say anything to him only letting out a couple weird wheezes- whatever the man was finding funny Techno wanted nothing to do with it. After they both went through the man spoke again “well Techno now i'm certain.” the man admitted proudly, his grin evident from behind the mask. “And what is that?” Techno tried to appear somewhat stoic but he knew the adrenaline, that had been running through his veins like his life depended on it, was starting to wear him down. The snow was coming down lightly like before, unlike before though the wind was much stronger as it pulled the man's hood down revealing his golden brown hair cut almost like it was meant to be high and tight. Techno laughed into his fist at the absurd haircut the man was walking around with. Who was this man? Why was his taste in hair cuts absolutely atrocious? </p><p>“I'm certain you're trying to play me like a fool right now Techno” the man let out another chilling laugh, halting any humor he found in the man's appearance “but i'm no fool. Because I know something you don't.” Techno let out a smirk keeping up his failing facade. “Yeah i know a lot more than you ever will...Techno you don't know shit” the hair on the back of his neck stood to attention everything was too hot, even as the snow fell between them, even as the wind blew harshly against his skin. Techno took a step back from the man. He knew? How did he know? “What's my name Techno? Huh whats my fucking name?” the man ripped his mask off throwing off into the snow. Techno was met with sharp green eyes, blown wider than he had ever seen someone's get. “You don't know shit man. You're such an idiot. You think if you act all coy you won't be caught in a lie?” The man's face was flushing red as he continued to raise his voice “but here we are- you got lucky i'll admit...Phil had gotten in the way last time. But now it's just us. Alone.”</p><p>Techno turned to run as the man watched him with predatory eyes. He was prey. “the name's Dream by the way- since you've gone and forgotten me” though he desperately wanted to run, to hide and go back home he knew it wasn't going to be his win. This man, Dream, he already knew. He knew. Goddammit he knew. “You did this?” Dream shrugged at his words “you did this to me? You took away all of my memories?” the man glared at him, at his accusation “listen Techno. I called in a favor. You had every right to refuse my...options” Dream sneered at him as he took slow dangerous steps towards him. “But you being you well you took the easy way out. Not my fault you decided your memories were worth less than Tommy’s” </p><p>Time stood still as Techno tried to process the madman's words. His for Tommy’s? He got rid of his own memories? “You're lying” Techno took another step back as Dream stood still, his smile condescending. “Why would I lie? Techno you are the one who took the offer. I'm just trying to take what's mine.” Techno  shuddered at the implications behind his words “what's yours then?” he gripped at the base of his sword, flexing his fingers against the hilt. Dream let out a laugh “Techno- You're mine.” his heart stopped as he unsheathed his sword. He took his stance as best he could within the ankle deep snow, he wasn't sure what he would be doing without the snow to hinder him. “There's no need to get so aggressive.” he cooed mockingly “ It's not like you can even use that I'm sure. Your poor mind has forgotten everything it had to do with fighting.” </p><p>Dream was right even if he relied on his body to do most of the work he would still be at the disadvantage for knowledge. Techno lowered his sword but kept it aimed at him. “See even you understand you wouldn't win. Now it seems that Phil hasn't managed to break my position's spell on you but man did he wear it down.” the man tapped his chin in thought “why- what did you do to me?” the man didn't even bother to look at him as he started to dig into his pockets. “I didn't do a thing Techno, it was all on your own accord.” Dream met his eyes “you did this to yourself” he pulled out two bottles from his pockets depositing them into each hand. He held his right hand up with a blue potion. “You drank this on the day of our victory. And this-” he held up his left showing off the vibrant pink fluid splashing within the bottle “this holds all of what you've forgotten. Every single memory you willingly left behind. Might I remind you.” </p><p>Techno almost dropped his sword at the sight of the pink liquid. It was his salvation. He needed that potion. “What do you want from me?” Dream tsked lowering both potions at his sides “you see that's not how this works. For this potion- for your memories I need another favor.” he gave a wicked smile as Techno realized just what that meant. He was ultimately trapped. “Now you understand your situation. Here's the deal. First you can walk away with little chance of remembering any detail of your life again. Or second you owe me another favor and I give you the potion.” he snapped his eyes from the man to the elixir held in his loose, almost relaxed, grip. A favor got him into the mess. If he was to accept he could be pulled right back in and go through everything again. And without Phil who knows what the man will tell him, what he would convince him to believe. Of course he could just...attack the man? He could just take it by force. Dream wasn't to be messed with but Techno was damn sure he was a force to be reckoned with too. He had to be. </p><p>“What about a third option?” Dream raised an eyebrow before ultimately shaking his head “No. Just those two.” He lifted up the blue brew as he held up two on his fingers. Techno racked his brain for any loophole he could make up yet Dream options were as sold as could be. Or were they? “Okay, then I pick the second choice.” Techno sheathed his sword calmly. He could refuse whatever Dream told him to do, he didn't have to be a man of his word, he wasn't who Dream managed to convince last time. Unlike what he had done before this time he wouldn't drink the blue liquid when asked. He smirked at the man for a second. Dream let out a sigh “whatever your planning I'm sure it's not as good as you believe it to be” Techno shrugged off the man's words of caution “what makes you think i'm planning something?” </p><p>Maybe Techno had played it too casual because now Dream was acting suspicious of him. “Okay then new rule. You have to obey whatever I ask you to do. No matter what it is.” He didn't have to do shit for this man. Techno didn't answer as he closed the distance between them. Warley Dream held the bottle just out of his reach. Whatever trick Dream thought he had up his sleeve he was wrong. “Just what are you up to?” Techno shook his head holding out his hand for Dream to deposit the swirling potion into his palm “there's no trick here Dream i take your offer.” The man looked between him and the pink concoction held up just out of reach. Reluctantly he lowered it down but held it now out at his side. This was too easy.</p><p>In a second all his hopes were shattered along with the bottle held in Dreams hand as an arrow shot right through it. Dream let out a gutter scream as he dropped the blue solution to grasp at the arrow stuck right through the middle of his hand, blood dripped into the snow splotching it with dark crimson. Dream fell to his knees with a cry, curling up inwards onto himself, revealing Phil standing right at the entrance of the portal bow drawn back with an arrow already nocked in place. Phil’s eyes held this dangerous element Techno had never seen before, Tommy was standing behind him with his sword held up ready to fight at any moment. The sight was something else- but that could wait Phil had just doomed him. He had just broken his only hopes for a normal life again.</p><p>“Phil you just-” “The potion!” Phil yelled over him nodding his head to the blue solution still lying in the thick snow abandoned by Dream who sat shaking holding at his injured hand, red seeped deeper into the snow now. “Drink the potion mate!” Techno sputtered at Phil’s words “that's what he gave me though. That's what got me into all of this shit” Techno pointed to the bottle in disgust. There was no way that was going anywhere near his lips. “You didn't think that he might’ve lied to you?” Phil shouted like he was in disbelief at Techno’s apparent idiocy. No he didn't even think that the man would lie to him after he asked. What was the point? Why would he lie when he had- the pink potion. It was the pink potion that caused it all. The game was rigged against him from the start. Techno couldn't believe how he was almost fooled by the man's acting. No matter what he did, Dream would've won as soon as he drank the potion. </p><p>Techno dashed towards his salvation in the magic blue potion. His memories were so close, he was so close to finally remembering who he was all he had to do was grab it. Before the man could act Techno was already gripping the bottle against his chest as he ran towards the two still standing next to the whirling portal. “It wont work” Dream gasped out pulling his head out from the snow to look at him. His smile was warped in pain “you won't remember anything with that. And when you're still useless I'll kill Tommy and Phil- Just like I did with Wilbur.” Dream let out yell as he pulled the arrow free from his hand. “Sure i wont be able to push them over the edge and fuck with their minds while i slowly torture them until all they want is death but ill make it painful enough that they wished for it...how about i make you do it instead.” </p><p>He stood on weak legs as they trembled to hold his own weight, blood slid down his fingers dripping off his fingertips like water off stalactites “Yeah have you kill them. You watch as your body moves without your consent as you slice through their flesh. They beg for mercy and you can't help but laugh at their cries. Hows that sound Techno?” Dream lifted his injured hand to point at him shakily, his smile was sickly along with his paled skin. “Techno.” Phil spoke from behind him, voice tense as ever. “Drink the potion” he couldn't help but turn to look at the man behind him, bow still drawn taut. Techno pulled the potion away from his chest to look at it. This was it. All of this would be over. His reflection shared his same hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is like the longest chapter i think and then it will be followed by the shortest. yeah last chapter is just very short ill post it tomorrow well hope you enjoyed the fic &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well here we are we made it huh. if you did get this far well thank you for reading this &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uncorking the bottle Techno was met with the smell that felt like home. He closed his eyes as he tilted the bottle back. Feeling the warm liquid sting his throat all the way down as a white haze filled his vision behind his eyelids. With the promise of peace he felt everything rush back. Like a warm light washing over his body he felt the memories flood his mind. It was...terrifying. It wasn't him doing those actions. Making those choices. He was just a bystander watching on as his body moved without him. They were so happy at times. Wilbur’s songs, Tommy’s laugh, Phil’s buildings. Everything flashed by. Years turned into seconds. Smiles turned sour. The war. The blood. The violence. All the betrayal. All the pain. It was all there. Right for him to see his mistakes on the big screen. His own past right there for him to watch.</p><p>His own thoughts are thunderous in his skull, demanding to be heard. His own certain voice overpowering his newfound one. The old him was trying to take its rightful place in his mind. He hated the way he was being erased by his own mind. He was weak. He was useless as he was right now. But by god was it still him. He was still real. Why couldn't both he and the old him live together? Why did he have to die off for his old self to come back? He didn't want to die. He was only just born, he couldn't die like this. If he had known that he would be erased in the process...well Techno wasn't sure what he might've done. </p><p>White pain flooded his entire being as he felt the control slowly escape him. He was scared. Techno grit his teeth for the inevitable. But...nothing came. No light to take him away. No more pain. He was still there. His consciousness was still intact. Gradually Techno felt himself become whole and he could register arms holding him back. He blinked away the white fuzz around his vision, Dream was head first in the snow again but this time with blood splattered everywhere around him. He looked like he had been beaten to death. It took a second to realize that his breathing was absolutely ragged, and that the arms holding him back were Phil’s. Techno looked at him in confusion, before feeling the pain set in warmly at his fists. Looking down at his hands they were covered in bright crimson blood. What had he done? </p><p>“Techno. You okay mate?” Phil's voice sounded like a whisper in his ear. What happened? Why was Dream on the ground? “I uh-” Techno coughed as his lungs heaved for air, everything felt hazy as he tried to focus on anything. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tommy standing by the portal still, a horrified expression plastered on his face. What did he do? “I'm fine.” Techno pulled away from Phil’s grasp, looking back to him. “I'm good” he placed some distance between them feeling...weird. He remembered everything but for some reason he didn't feel like the man he was in those memories. It was clear as day that he was changed. To lose everything had changed him. Sure he knew who he was. What he was like. But that didn't change the fact that he was different now. He couldn't go back to who he once was. But that was okay. He could live with that. He would be fine.</p><p>A groan pulled him from his thoughts as Dream rolled on his back in the snow looking up at him. His face was swollen red, Techno let out a laugh at the sight. “I guess I don't owe you anymore favors?” Dream frowned up at him“next time.” he shook his head at the pathetic excuse for a man “there won't be one” Dream closed his eyes with a sigh, seemingly giving up. Techno mused at the sight before turning to meet the two behind him. “I guess I'm back” he huffed to his old friend. “you remember everything?” Techno let out a chuckle as he nodded watching as Phil’s eyes widened while also mirroring his smile. </p><p>Things would definitely be different, for all of them, but they would be able to handle it.</p><p>Techno found himself looking off to the setting sun. Everything would be alright. The purples mixed with the pinks in the sky creating a beautiful unique collage. </p><p>A colorful new beginning for them all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>